1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hanging baskets and more particularly to a display collar for a hanging basket
2. Background Art
Decorative plants are commonly sold in hanging baskets suspended by wires, chains or similar hanging devices. Typically, the hanging devices are gathered or joined at a point above the basket and joined to a hook or similar device to support the basket. To provide purchase and care information to the consumer, baskets are often provided with labels displaying a name or characteristics of the plant, as well as care and feeding instructions. Prior art labels are typically in the form of a small rectangular shape or a long thin strip. Such labels are commonly displayed either by inserting the baskets hook through a hole in the label, by passing hanger wires through a hole in the label or wrapping the label around the wire. The label may also be attached directly to the basket.
Visibility of the labels is of paramount importance, since the information on the labels is of critical importance in making a purchasing decision. However, an inherent problem with prior art labels commonly used is that there is limited visibility of the label. At retail, flower baskets are frequently hung from racks above eye level of customers and labels attached to the baskets hook are often difficult to find read. Furthermore, labels attached to the basket hanging wire or directly to the basket are often obscured by foliage, by the time the basket is ready for marketing.